Hinata's Nightmare
by sliv3r
Summary: What happens when Naruto decided Hinata has lived long enough and it's time to put an end to her. Rated M for mature content


**Hinata's**** Nightmare**

This is my first fic, hope you all like it. Please note that this story is rate M for mature content, and is not suitable for everyone. If there are any grammar or spelling errors please remember that not everybody is perfect. This story may turn into a lemon later on, I don't know yet.

Note: I do not own Naruto, just the plot of this story

**Chapter 1**

Naruto grinned as Hinata walked through the door to his apartment, she looked around it was the first time she'd been in here. It looked quite normal for a 15 year old boy, clothes all over the place, food still on the table, stuff laying everywhere. The place smelled like Naruto too, to any other girl this place would be revolting but to her it was heaven.

"N..Naruto, why d..did you come to my place in the middle of the night asking me to come over to your house?" Hinata asked, a slight blush coming to her face.

" Hinata, I have something I need to tell you, while I was training with Jaraiya for some reason I couldn't stop thinking of you, I would constantly have dreams about you and I couldn't concentrate while I was training, Jaraiya almost sent me back because of it" replied Naruto taking a step closer to Hinata. Hinata instantly went red, she felt butterfly's in her stomach and she almost fainted but she was much older than that shy Naruto fan girl she once was and held herself up.

"I… I thought a lot about you too Naruto" Hinata said allowing herself to get closer to Naruto

"Hinata, you're the only person that didn't pick on me, or call me Dead last while we were training, and one of the only people in Konoha that doesn't seem to hate me, and… " Naruto paused for a second "I think I'm in love with you"

Hanita's eyes widened as she felt her heart beat faster and faster 'I can't believe it, he loves me"

"I love you to Naruto, more than you could imagine" she blushed and shyly looked down. Naruto moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, he gave her forehead a soft kiss then Hinata felt a tap on the back of her head, then everything went black.

Hinata's eyes open slowly, what happened she thought, she was laying on her back arms and legs stretched out, she tried to move but realized that she could not. She looked around, she could tell she was still in Naruto apartment but it was a different room. She was laying on what seems to be a wooden table, what was going on she though.

"So your finally awake" Naruto said. Hinata looked to her left and saw Naruto standing there

"N..Naruto whats going on, why am I.. ahh!" Hinata was cut off before she could finish when Naruto suddenly flash stepped onto her, straddling her waist, he put his palm to her forehead and Hinata felt chakra forced into her.

"Naruto! What are you doing" Hinata struggled to get free but she could not, she now realized that there were chakra cuffs holding her to the wooden table. Naruto only grinned and got off her walking over to a cabinet in the corner.

"I'v just used my chakra to stimulate some of the nerve centers in your brain, particularly the ones that cause you to go into shock and cause you to pass out if your body receive to much pain" Naruto said, as if giving a medical lecture at the academy.

"Luckly I read a book that demonstrated how to do that properly, or else I could have killed you if I put to much chakra in the wrong place" Naruto added. He then picked up a power drill and some long screws.

"w..What?! Naruto, what are you doing.. P..please let me go" Hinata had a terrified look in her face when she saw what Naruto was holding, he walked back over to her, looking down at her holding the screw in one hand and the drill in the other.

"These chakra cuff's are absolutely no fun, in roman times they used metal spikes to hold the person in place" Naruto looked at the screw in his hand "This should work perfectly"

Hinata screamed and violently thrashed about trying in desperation to get free, she was with out luck. Naruto slowly placed the screw on her wrist, making sure to aim above the main artery as to make sure she did not bleed to death just from this. Naruto then place the drill in position, then putting pressure on the head of the screw he pulled the trigger on the drill. Hinata's pupils tightend to the size of a pin head, she screamed as the screw ripped through her wrist like a hot knife through butter, her hand squeezed and her body thrashed violently in protest of the screw eating through her arm. The advance of the screw haulted slightly as it tore through her wrist and dug into the wooden table underneath. Finally Naruto let go of the trigger when the head of the screw pressed tightly against her skin. There was a thick trail of blood pouring out of her wrist as Naruto stepped back. Hinata shook as she looked at her wrist, almost in disbelief at what had happened. Her screaming has stopped, she just looked wide eyed at the screw in her wrist, the pain was almost unbearable. Why, she thought, why would he do this, oh god it hurts what did I do. Her thoughts were interrupted as the drill fired up again, this time the screw was eating through her other wrist, Hinata's screams resumed.

Naruto released the Chakra handcuff's holding Hinata's limbs to the wooden table, they were no longer needed. Naruto had placed four screws in Hinata, effectively holding her wrists and feet in place. Hinata's eyes were slightly glazed over and she was breathing heavily, beads of sweat were on her forehead she watched Naruto walk back over to the cabinet and using a cloth wipe off the blood on the drill.

"W..why" is all Hinata could muster up the energy to say. Naruto walked back over he then leaded over so his face was right above her's.

"Why not?" he said and smiled.

"I..I thought you loved me" Hinata whimpered as tears rolled down her cheek

"I lied" Naruto said. He then stuffed a rubber gag into Hinata's mouth, she struggled slightly but was to weak from what had just happened to her to resist any more.

(End of chapter one)


End file.
